Current hand-held training devices, for example for boxing or martial arts, available on the market have created problems for trainers. For example, focus mitts and pads have to be held by hand, and the impact of blows causes stress and wear on the trainer's body, including the neck, shoulders, elbows, and wrists. Joint strain and repetitive stress injuries occur in professional and amateur trainers for boxing, martial arts, mixed martial arts (MMA), sports training, athletic training, and the like.
When it comes to devices and methods for martial arts training, for example boxing training, most trainers and instructors use focus mitts or other hand-held pads. Focus mitts and pads can cause harm to a trainer from the repeated blows. This is due to the nature of the training and the direct connection between the trainer, a normal mitt or pad, and the blow. Alternative methods of training include heavy bag, speed bag, uppercut bag, paddles, and strike pads. However, all of these alternatives either require the individual being trained to remain stationary, or require the trainer or coach to absorb a portion of the blow. Accordingly, improved devices and methods for martial arts training remain desirable.